Użytkownik:Sobek220/86
23.06.2017 Na posterunku Wenus rozmawiała z Mariką. Wenus: Jeśli jest cokolwiek co wiesz......powiedz! (óᗝò) Marika: (ściska dłonie). Wenus: NIE ROZUMIESZ ŻE TU CHODZI... Marika wyjęła kopertę z kieszeni i podała Wenus. Wenus: ? Wenus: Co to? (óᗝò) Marika: Przysięgam, już nic więcej nie wiem....to nie jest zrobione przeze mnie....(ᴗ_ᴗ) Wenus podniosła kopertę ze stołu i wyjęła zdjęcie. Na zdjęciu był narysowany Sobek i Rin. Trzymali się za ręce. Wenus: Kto to rysował? (òᗝó) Marika: Liwia. (òᗝó) 9 grudzień 2016 Marika wróciła z zakupów. Nagle worek z zakupami pękł i produkty rozleciały się po całym chodniku. Marika: Cholera! Kiedy Marika przykucnęła i chciała podnieść zakupy, ktoś inny jej wziął. Marika: ? Livia: Cześć, Mary! Marika: Czy my się znamy? Livia: Nie poznajesz mnie? :) Marika: Nie, ale dziękuje za pomoc. Livia: A co z moja zabawka? :) Marika już wiedziała... Marika: Chwila............LIWUSIA?! Livia: No w końcu. Ale wyrosłaś! Piersi ci się powiększyły ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Marika: Jestem troszeczkę zszokowana.....napijemy się czegoś? :) . Marika: Podczas rozmowy wyjawiła mi prawdę.........i dała tą kopertę. Ostrzegała mnie przed Panem K.... 16 grudzień 2016 Sumo: Zostałem wybrany przez poprzedniego władcę. Sobek: Imię? Sumo: Nie znam. Objawia się jako "Pan K". Wenus: Hmmm...(òᗝó) Wenus odwróciła zdjęcie. NIE ŁADNIE TAK WENUS! (ʘᗝʘ) Wenus: (⍜ᗝ⍜) 20.09.2001 Rin zdradził Yunko z Wenus. Rin: (pijany) Nazywasz się Wenus, tak? (ꗞᗜꗞ) Wenus: (pijana) Pewnie! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Rin: (pijany) Wiesz że "Wenus" to bogini miłości, prawda? (ꗞᗜꗞ) Wenus: (pijany) O nieeee......nieee podrywaj! (^ᗜ^) Weszli do łóżka. Teraz Wenus: ............(⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: Czy coś się stało? (óᗝò) Wenus: Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć.....(ᴗᗝᴗ) CAM 003 Kamera wydala trzeszczenie. ManBearPig: Troszkę nudno, nie? (ᴗᗜᴗ) Nie martwcie się! (ʘᗜʘ) Gdzieś z płytek ścian wylągł się rysunek z Sobkiem i Rinem ale bez wiadomości do Wenus. Rysunek spadł na podłogę. Nafuna to zauważył. Nafuna: CO TO JEST? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Liwia: (⍜ᗝ⍜) ManBearPig: Wyjątkowo szczęśliwa rodzinka! (ʘᗜʘ) To twój brat oraz ojciec! (ʘᗜʘ) To ONI sa przetrzymywani! (ʘᗜʘ) To ONI cie potrzebują! (ʘᗜʘ) Ty ICH potrzebujesz! (ʘᗜʘ) Nafuna: (⍜ᗝ⍜) ManBearPig: Powiem wam jak się stąd wydostać i przejść do następnego pokoju! (ʘᗜʘ) Liwia musi użyć swojej mocy, to wszystko! W końcu jest androidem a nie żywa tkanka, wiec użycie jej mocy nie zaszkodzi wam wszystkim! (ʘᗜʘ) Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Nafuna popatrzył się na Liwię. Liwia: Chyba nie...(⍜ᗜ⍜) Nafuna: UŻYJ MOCY! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Liwia: ALE JAK JEJ UŻYJĘ... Nafuna: MÓW CO MÓWIĘ TĘPA BLACHO! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Liwia: TY NIC NIE ROZUMIESZ! Moje życie...(⍜_⍜) Nafuna: WIĘC POŚWIĘĆ JE NA URATOWANIU NAS WSZYSTKICH! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Liwia: (⍜_⍜) CAM 001 Oponeczek usłyszał Nafunę za ścianą. Oponeczek: NAFUNA? (⍜ᗝ⍜) W ????? Nadal było słychać wiatrak. Sobek się ocknął. Momentalnie próbował się uwolnić ale to nic nie dało. Nagle cały pokój się zaświecił. . Pokój okazał się wielkim biurem. Widział jak ManBearPig patrzy coś na komputerze. Następnie popatrzył się w prawo i dostrzegł obok siebie stojącego na małym krześle brodatego mężczyznę wiszącego na długim łańcuchu ciągnącym się do sufitu. To był Rin - jego ojciec. Rin próbował się rozpaczliwie wydostać. Zauważył że Sobek jest przytomny. Rin uśmiechnął się ze łzami w oczach. Rin: Witaj mój synu.......(ཀ_ ཀ) Sobek: (⍜x⍜) U Wenus Marika: Szokujące (ᴗᗝᴗ) Wenus: Wiem..(ᴗ_ᴗ) Zadzwonił Między-Wymiarowy telefon. Wenus odebrała a Marika się na nią patrzyła. Wenus: ...................... Wenus się rozłączyła. Marika: Co się stało? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Wenus: Przebieraj się, jedziemy do Wymiaru Minecrafta! (òᗝó) CAM 003 Nafuna: Czy poświęcisz swoje życie aby uratować Sobka i jego ojca? (òᗝó). Liwia: Tak! (òᗝó) Nafuna: Chcesz rozgrzeszenia? (òᗝó) Liwia: Tak! (òᗝó) Nafuna: Zatem.........miło mi ciebie było poznać Liwio Kasprovich! Nazywam się Nafuna! Nafuna Kotełowski! (^ᗜ^) Liwia: Kocham was! Mimo że jestem zwykłą kupą żelaza, ja CZUJĘ że was kocham! (^ᗜ^) Liwia zaczęła używać swojej mocy gwiazdy. Pokój zaczął robić się czerwony. W ????? W plecach ManBearPiga coś zaczęło się ruszać.... ManBearPig: CHOLERA! NIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) ManBearPigowi zrobiło się gorąco. Wstał z krzesła i zdjął maskę. To był Billy. Billy: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Ty jesteś Cylou? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Billy: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: ODPOWIADAJ SUKINSYNU! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Billy wrócił do obserwowania. Retrospekcja To Liwia kradła kryształy. "W tajemniczych okolicznościach znikają cenne kryształy, a drzewa zostają nagle rozerwane..." "Gwardia broniła Drzwi. Gwardzista: Słyszałeś o tej lasce co kradła kryształy? Gwardzista #2: Tak. Podobno tam sklepy z biżuteriami nawet pozamykali..." "Do tej pory nie odnaleziono sprawcy, który kradnie kryształy w całej okolicy. Prosimy o zgłaszanie podejrzanych" CAM 001 Oponeczek: NAFUNA! (⍜ᗜ⍜) CAM 003 Nafuna usłyszał Oponeczka. Nafuna: OPONECZEK? TY TEŻ TU JESTEŚ? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Liwia zaczęła się świecić. . . . . Łańcuchy odpadły z krzesła. Nafuna się uwolnił. Wstał. I zobaczył przed sobą Gwiezdnego Gwiezdny: Dzięki, że mnie uwolniłeś...(ᴗᗜᴗ) I powiedz Sobkowi że oddam jego łóżko za 4 tygodnie -_- Nafuna się ukłonił a Gwiezdny zniknął. Nafuna podbiegł pod ścianę. Nafuna: Oponeczek, jesteś tam? (óᗝò) . Oponeczek: Tak! (óᗜò) Nafuna: Szczęście.......(óᗜò) W wymiarze Minecrafta Wenus przyjechała z Mariką samochodem do miejsca w którym była Jaskinia Kuli. Wenus i Marika wyszły z samochodu i zobaczyły w trawie. . . . Kopertę nr.3 Wenus: Szybko to znalazłam! (óᗜò) Wenus otworzyła kopertę. Wyjęła z niej kartkę. WRÓĆ TAM GDZIE WSZYSTKO SIĘ ZACZĘŁO Wenus znalazła jeszcze drugą kartkę. W 1976 ROKU ZAŁOŻONO KORPORACJE SYSTEMOWĄ "ARAKWANA" Wenus pomyślała..... Wenus: Arakwana........w niej pracował Rin gdy był naukowcem! (ꗞ_ꗞ) Jednym z wynalazków był Android.... A drugi...........to kostka zwana nazwa firmy "Arakwana". Wiem to, bo sama testowałam je w 2000 roku zanim Sobek i Nafuna się narodzili! (ꗞ_ꗞ) Jeśli położy się palec na tej sześciennej kostce... Zostanie się "włączonym" do jej świata............ ........... Wenus: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Wenus: ONI SĄ W ARAKWANIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: No dobra........ALE GDZIE JEST TA ARAKWANA? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Wenus popatrzyła się na drugą kartkę. WRÓĆ TAM GDZIE WSZYSTKO SIĘ ZACZĘŁO Wenus: WRÓĆ TAM GDZIE WSZYSTKO SIĘ ZACZĘŁO.....(⍜_⍜) 19.06.2017 KRM odnalazło w cytadeli podziemny pokój. 23.06.2017 Wenus: Są w Wymiarze Komnat Ataków! (ò_ó) Wenus wyciąga telefon. Wenus: (dzwoni) DO WSZYSTKICH JEDNOSTEK! (ò_ó) W ????? Billy obserwował Nafune i Oponeczka na monitorze. Rin spojrzyl na Sobka. Rin: URATUJE CIE SOBEK! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Rin zaczął się szarpać na łańcuchu. Nagle Sobek zaczął robić się czerwony. Billy to zauważył i podbiegł do niego. Próbował przestawić go na normalną pozycje. Billy wyciągnął na szarpiącego się Rina pistolet. Billy: Jak będziesz się tak miotał, usmażysz własnego syna! Rozumiesz? -_- Rin: SUKINSYN (ཀ_ ཀ) Billy: EJ! ROZUMIESZ CZY NIE?! -_- Sobek: (⍜x⍜) Rin rozpaczliwie przytaknął. Billy zostawił go i poszedł. Rin: SUKINSYN... (ཀ_ ཀ) Billy wrócił do obserwowania. Sobek: (bełkot) Ejh..............WYCHRZYMAJ! -_- Rin: JA CHCE JUŻ WRÓCIĆ DO DOMU! (ཀ_ ཀ) CAM 003 Nafuna: (do kamery) GADAJ JAK SIĘ WYDOSTAĆ! DAWAJ JAKIEŚ MECHANIZMY KTÓRE POMOGĄ! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Oponeczek to usłyszał ze ściany. Oponeczek: NAFUNA, MAM POMYSŁ! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Nafuna: ? Oponeczek w CAM001 . . . Wyrwał sobie mechaniczną rękę. Następnie ręką przytkał żarówkę która oświetlała pokój. Oponeczek: Powinno zadziałać. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Oponeczek używa Mocy Ognia. Pokój robi się czerwony. Plecy Billy'ego zaczęły bulgotać. Billy poraził Oponeczka prądem. . . . . Pokój wybuchł! . Oponeczek jest cały. Ale stracił swoją rękę.... Oponeczek wyszedł z pokoju i wszedł do korytarza. CAM 004 Oponeczek zauważył metalowe drzwi. W wymiarze Komnat Ataków W cytadeli w Podziemiach. Wenus: Szukajcie Arakwany! (òᗝó) W ?????? Billy podszedł do Rina i Sobka. Billy: Słuchajcie......to nie jest tak że pomagam Kracjuszowi........jestem niewinny. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Rin: SUKINSYN! -_- Billy: SPÓJRZ! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Billy zdjął marynarkę . . . W jego plecach powiększała się czarna maź... Sobek: (⍜x⍜) Rin: ................ Billy: Spójrz na mnie, Rin. Przyjaźnimy się od 35 lat. Nie? Nie jestem jedyna ofiara która jest w to wszystko wplątana....(ó_ò) Rin: ...................... Billy: Wytłumaczę ci na spokojnie.........jeśli zejdziesz z pola lub będziesz się wiercił, spalisz własnego syna. To nie ja pociągam za sznurki, tylko ten kto modyfikował kostkę...(óᗝò) Rin: Obiecaj mi! (ó_ò) Billy poklepał Rina po plecach. Billy wrócił do obserwowania. U Oponeczka Oponeczek znalazł klucze do drzwi. Oponeczek: JEST! (óᗜò) Metalowe drzwi się otworzyły. Zanim Oponeczek sam otworzył drzwi usłyszał coś z korytarza. Oponeczek szybko pobiegł zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Nafuna nie usłyszał że były otwarte. CAM 004 Oponeczek znalazł się na korytarzu. Był pod drzwiami koło ????? Oponeczek: HALO? (⍜ᗝ⍜) W ?????? Billy, Rin i Sobek usłyszeli Oponeczka. Billy: Przyszedł.......(ò_ó) Sobek zaczął się szarpać na krześle. Billy: Nie otwieraj tych drzwi, dopóki ci nie powiem! Zaufaj mi, tym sposobem zakończysz plan Kracjusza! (ò_ó) Rin: On ma racje! (ò_ó) Sobek: (⍜x⍜) Oponeczek oddalił się. Oponeczek: (w myślach) To kłamstwo, prawda Cylou ? (ʘ_ʘ) . . . . . . . Oponeczek zasłonił się łokciem i ruszył w drzwi. Billy: NIEEEE!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek "otworzył drzwi". Pokój zrobił się czerwony, Sobek też. Doszło do wybuchu. Rin stracił głowę i wypadł poza łańcuch. Sobek się zaczął parzyć. A czarna maź pochłonęła Billy'ego. Oponeczek z powodu wybuchu upadł na podłogę. Nafuna to ledwo usłyszał. W Podziemiach Gdzieś w cegłach zaczęło się świecić czerwonym światłem. Policjant: Znalazłem! (ò_ó) W ????? Oponeczek: (płacze) NIE!! Billy cały w czarnej mazi powiedział swoje ostatnie słowa. Billy: Cylou cie ostrzegał........ Billy wcisnął ukryty przycisk pod biurkiem. Billy umarł. Cylou: No cóż......powiedziałbym "Udało wam się! Wygraliście! Cieszcie się powietrzem! No ale niestety wyszło jak wyszło.......plan Kracjusza będzie kontynuowany aż do jej wykonania! Aha, i zapomniałbym dodać.... CZY NAUCZYŁEŚ SIĘ ŻE WSZYSTKO NIE JEST NA TAKIE JAKIE SIĘ WYDAJE? (ʘ_ʘ) Sobek rozwiązał ręce. CZY NAUCZYŁEŚ SIĘ UFAĆ TYM KTÓRZY NIE WYGLĄDAJĄ NA UFNYCH? (ʘ_ʘ) Sobek wstał i odkleił sobie usta. TWÓJ LOS ZOSTAŁ OSĄDZONY.... Oponeczek lekko się odwrócił i zobaczył stojącego przed nim Sobka. Retrospekcja "Czy jesteście pewni swoich czynów?" Sobek: CO TY WYPRAWIASZ?? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: WIDZIAŁEM GO! (òᗝó) Berrut: Możliwe że widziałeś jedynie imitacje, hologram. Prawda jest taka, że ten kto go podstawił musiał wiedzieć o tym pokoju! (òᗜó) Sobek schował koperty i Arakwane w cegłach. Sobek: Znaleźliśmy pod cegłami te koperty. Nic innego tutaj nie ma. (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Właściwie, ty znalazłeś. (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Mniej więcej! (óᗜò) Yunko weszła do pokoju. Sobek poderżnął jej gardło. Umył ręce od krwi i wrócił do łóżka. Sobek się "obudził" Zobaczył jak Marika leży nad jego martwą matką. Sobek wstał z łózka. Sobek: Ty cholero.....(ʘᗝʘ) Berrut: Zastanawiało was, czemu przez te 6 miesięcy nic się nie działo, a pomimo tego nie znaleziono żadnych śladów aż do teraz? Sobek został Przewodniczącym KRM Berrut: Prawda jest taka, że tego wszystkiego nie robił '''sam Kracjusz''' Okazało się, że Sobek jest w tym doświadczony. Sobek: Sugerujesz więc że ten kto dał te koperty, napisał to wszystko.......to uczeń Kracjusza? (òᗝó) Oponeczek usłyszał tuptanie. Oponeczek: Hmm? (ò_ó) Sobek: (do ochroniarza) Niech posiedzi jeszcze 16 godzin -_- Sobek próbował dodzwonić się do Oponeczka. Sobek: On żyje już czy nie? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Za Sobkiem pojawiła się maska ManBearPiga. Sobek ją ubrał. ManBearPig powalił go na ziemię. Oponeczek stracił przytomność. '''WASZE LOSY ZOSTANĄ WPROWADZONE.''' Sobek: Znaleźliśmy pod cegłami te koperty. Nic innego tutaj nie ma. (òᗝó) '''WASZE LOSY ZOSTANĄ OSĄDZONE''' Sobek: To wszystko na dzisiaj! Idźcie do domów! -_- '''WASZE LOSY ZOSTANĄ SKAZANE''' Berrut: Zgadza się! Cylou to nikt inny jak.... UCZEŃ KRACJUSZA! (òᗝó) '''WASZE LOSY DOSTANĄ WYROK.''' Sobek z torby wyjął latającą kamerę. "Okazało się że kamera śledziła Sobka i Marikę. Widzieli wszystko na wielkim ekranie. Kula: Kratek........gdyby nie ty to świat by mi się zawalił!" Sobek: (ꗞ‿ꗞ) Oponeczek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek wyłączył komputer. Oponeczek zemdlał. Sobek: OSTRZEGAŁEM (ʘᗝʘ) CAM 004 Sobek wyszedł z ????. Nafuna czekał na Oponeczka. Sobek zamknął metalowe drzwi kluczykiem który znalazł Oponeczek. Sobek schował kluczyk do kieszeni i zgasił wszędzie światła zostawiając Nafune. '''No cóż......powiedziałbym "Udało wam się! Wygraliście! Cieszcie się powietrzem! No ale niestety wyszło jak wyszło.......plan Kracjusza będzie kontynuowany aż do jej wykonania!''' CDN